Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/ThisIsLucid
Well here we are, just you me and this application. So, I just got 2 stories in so I'm feeling like the The Unkillable Lucid Leonard, and decided to apply. I'm requesting for rollback - as you see above. So as to get the annoying stuff out of the way, citera. Must have been been active on the wiki for 2 months Despite being banned because of a troll I have been on the wiki for 2 months and currently 33 days in a row. I was here for 978 days according to derpy's coding - but I took a few years of absence after some, things. So yeah I think I got that more or less. Must have 450 edits 766 edits now, but because I'm an idiot I always forget to add something when I edit. We'll count it as 2/3 of the edits for now putting me at about 512 if my maths are right. Still I hit the goal even with my self hating. Must have 25 cases of undone vandalism Well I'm not actually sure. I think I have 4 or something but there's not many vandals around anymore, so I think that's good, but bad for me. Ok well then that's one thing I don't have. Unless if unsigning/titling your comment is vandalism, then sure I change a lot of those for courtesy. Must know Wiki naming conventions Man there a lot of these I've been wanting to do. Prepositions shouldn't be capitalized unless it's the first letter, main words should be capitalized unless they're's a specific reason they're not. And you rename an article under the edit button - which I think is important to add. EX : (BAD = Lucid has a aplication) (GOOD = Lucid has an Application) Ok, now here is why I think I should be rollback. I do come on the wiki a lot, and just hate a feeling of powerlessness when there is a uncapitalized name or someone put a unfitting category down. And to wrap it up, I'm here for the long run. In no way will I be leaving soon so if I don't make it now I'll wait a year and try again, and I will not be offended if I don't make the cut or if anyone opposes me coming in. And probably the most important reason - I look good in green ;). [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to your heart']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to the voices inside your brain']] 13:43, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Deadline : March 31st I'm sorry, but this is coming way too early. Your article edit is actually at 120 according to user stats with a majority of the other edits being on blogs and forum posts. As for the validity of those edits, I've had to undo a number of your category choices even after warning you about how the "Weird" category is used. I just don't think you're familiar enough with the site rules to be effective. You were warned by Jay about improperly adding narrations and I had to warn you about adding the historical archives category to stories. I've also had to ban you for multiple category infractions in the past few months. Finally there's the issue of security. Your account was used to make spam pages and I don't really think it would be a great idea to give power to someone whose account is so easily used to cause problems without some time to make sure that this won't be a frequent occurrence. With Rollback privileges, this is even more risky of a proposal. I really don't see promoting you as a good idea with this current information. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:58, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Suppose I'm not one to talk about low edit counts, and I might even be hypocritical with this, but I can't really see you being a useful rollbacker in the future. Per Empy, you don't have enough edits, and most of those edits are adding categories (which look quite a bit less effective than editing stories for grammar and punctuation), which may be wrong. It's just not something I see in you right now. That isn't to say you're all bad, and I know that this can seem a bit harsh right now, but I'm not sure I can see you as a rollbacker right now. (Don't worry about this, though. I made the mistake of making an early request as well). "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 14:07, March 24, 2017 (UTC) - I won't beat a dead horse but you don't have anywhere near enough edits. Look here (type in your username) to get a sense of how many 'main' edits you have. Forums, comments, blogs etc. don't count. It's article edits that we want and we want quality ones. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:11, March 24, 2017 (UTC) >Despite being banned because of a troll I— No. Let me stop you there. Also, your Mainspace edit count is far too low. We have also had to warn you a few times about things. I am wholly unconvinced you have learned enough about this site to warrant additional control over it and its overall workings, in addition to your past as a troll which is why, given these and more reasons, I cannot support your application. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:51, March 24, 2017 (UTC) As per the others/ClericofMadness. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) I'm afraid I have to oppose this. While you do spend time on the wiki, most of it is on forums/blogs. Which is absolutely fine, but the rollback rights are given to editors we trust so that they can help even more. You are just not editing enough right now to warrant a promotion. If you want the rights, you can spend more time editing and sometime you might get there. MrDupin (talk) 23:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) This is strictly business and nothing at all personal. I think you have great potential to be a mainstay member here, and I do feel that in time you can get user rights. I am not going to repeat everything stated above as I am pretty sure the technical reasons for the opposition to your application are pretty well stated. Instead please let me impart some advice to help you achieve user rights here in the future. 1. Blogs are cool but if you're looking for rights here, your focus needs to be on quality story edits. I like the little nuances you bring like the contest deal you ran recently, (I especially like the inclusion of my story) but if you're searching for a promotion, blogs aren't the way. Focus more attention on fixing issues within stories. 2. With that said, you must make quality edits. Messing with categories, especially when done incorrectly, will not help you much in that endeavor. Instead, make sure that you are making meaningful edits that actually improve the story, and if you decide to add a category, make sure that the category is correct. 3. Help other users. As a rollback/admin this will be your main focus. Leave good feedback on stories, lend your aid in the writer's workshop, volunteer to help with official contests and whatever else you can do to be a positive influence to the other users here. In closing, don't worry over the past, but work towards the future. There was a point in time that I had a story deleted from this site. I was also once banned for 3 days for adding non-existing categories. These are all new-user mistakes and no one around here is going to hold a grudge for it. I fully support your desire to move up in the ranks and will gladly assist you any way that I can. You have the potential to do great things around here, you just need more time to learn the ropes and create more positive impact in the community. I promise that if you make those things your first priority, you will see promotions in the future. Best of luck, and feel free to reach out if you have any issues or need any help. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:43, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Lacking in ARTICLE edits. You simply listed total. (This is why I haven't applied yet....). In time, you can rack up edits, but til then, it's a no. Look for reasons above from the admins for clarification. -MNoDead (talk)